


osuwari

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, No sexual elements, Noncon reframing, Post-Canon, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Shockwave keeps the Blurrcube with him as he somehow survives and escapes the events of the finale. Now, on a neutral planet, he finally puts that spark to use.Blurr is not a happy mechanimal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm so sorry about the title. I could not resist.
> 
> Second off, this is katvonbirb's fault. Blurr as a greyhound? Being petted? This imagery is _her fault._
> 
> I... I don't know if I'll continue it but at least now you're all inflicted with the same imagery I am. Enjoy!

Blurr onlines in a burst of panic as he jerks his limbs, scrambling on whatever he's lying in until he's gently pushed back down by a hand - not a wall - and he lies still, panting harshly as the panic works through his system.

He had been crushed. He had been running from Shockwave _not_ Longarm Prime and he had to report that his superior was a traitor and he had run into the corridors to blaze through them to reach the Elite Guard command where he could report but he had been crushed by the walls he hadn't known Shockwave had subverted the defensive systems of the space-bridge complex but he had felt his limbs compress and his optics had gone offline and his sensors had been shattered and now - 

Now he twitches rebuilt limbs, overcomes the panic to figure out that he has a new, strange frame. His hands are misshapen, his legs aren't meant for bipedal movement and his olfactory sensors are stronger - 

He must be dreaming because he can't fathom the afterlife misframing him nor Autobot command putting him into something that hardly matches his spark after all it's dangerous - but he isn't dreaming and he brings his optical sensors and the hand on his back isn't a medic's it's Longarm's - 

Longarm's hand retracts, his optics including that faux-jewel trained on Blurr's face as he scrambles up, discovering his new frame is far more comfortable on all fours.

There's a weight around his neck, and a lead that extends from below his line of sight to Longarm's hand.

Oh, no. No no no.

It's easy to figure out what's happened: after his frame was destroyed Shockwave preserved his spark and reframed him into a mechanimal's frame so he can be held captive while Shockwave strips out whatever information he wants from his processors and probably for some sick Decepticon amusement and Blurr doesn't even know if he can talk like this, vocalizer clicking as it comes on.

Longarm hardly moves, watching him as he processes everything, and when Blurr tries to speak it comes out as a growl.

"Hello to you too, Agent Blurr," Longarm says.

Blurr snarls at him, and gathers his legs under him - if he's attached to Longarm - Shockwave - then he'll just have to subdue him before he can free himself. He leaps, crossing the gap in a single bound, and Longarm speaks a word he can't hear - 

And he's yanked down, crashing to the floor in a heap, the weight around his neck suddenly impossibly strong. He growls, twisting and struggling, but his new servos don't have fingers precisely, just stubby pads with claws, and while he can determine that he has a collar on his neck that's all he can do.

"Hardly a kind greeting," Longarm says, reaching down to stroke his helm. Blurr shakes his head, trying to get it straight in his processors: it's Shockwave touching him, not Longarm, and it was never Longarm who he spent time with and worked with and came close to caring for.

The touch is nice, and warm, and a fingertip along his crest scatters Blurr's thoughts, and distantly he realizes he's purring.

What the frag has Shockwave _done_ to him?

"Before you attempt to run away from me," Shockwave says, pausing to pet further down Blurr's back, and Blurr turns his head, shuddering to realize he has a tail now, "Be aware that we're on Velocitron, far from any Autobot strongholds. You've missed a great deal of excitement, and since I'm sure you're hungry for news, I'll offer you some enticement to behave: without running away or attacking me, get back on the berth and I'll tell you where Megatron is."

It's an unfair deal and they both know it, but Blurr can't resist the chance for information, trapped as he is. He growls at Shockwave again, shuddering as he pushes himself up on his legs, then looks around.

He's in a relatively small room, something that looks transitory given the immediate access to a washracks and the pair of berths on each side of the room. The sole window is closed, and the door is assuredly locked.

Blurr leaps onto the berth in a smooth motion, glad at least that he's adapting quickly. He had once thought it impossible given that sparks were supposed to fit to their frame-type and _only_ their frametype but he doesn't feel any of the symptoms of frame rejection so either Shockwave's modified him or something about the information he was given was wrong. He doesn't know.

He looks at Shockwave, unable to ask him about why he's kept Longarm's shape, or why they're on Velocitron, or anything - but Longarm comes to sit next to him on the berth, and his field is pleased.

"Very good, Blurr," he says, and continues to pet him.

Blurr growls at him again before he begins to purr, utterly unable to resist the impulse while the touch feels so good, and he slowly sits down, watching Longarm closely, waiting for answers.

"The Decepticons have lost," Longarm says, tone surprisingly distant. "Megatron is captive in the Stockades, along with Lugnut and others. Starscream is dead. The Autobots believe they have me captive, but they have only a facsimile I constructed for Megatron's benefit. The old fool should have retreated after the collapse of our invasion." His tone is bitter, and Blurr doesn't know how to feel to see an enemy clearly unhappy. He should celebrate because this is all good news and he is happy to hear the threat to Cybertron is ended, but - 

Longarm looks at him.

"As far as the locals are concerned I am a tourist from Cybertron, here to enjoy the races and show off my new pet. Autobot authorities have no interest in me, and the remnants of the Decepticons hardly knew who I was. _You_ are the only mech I need to be afraid of, now...and you are contained."

Blurr musters a growl, getting back up and hopping off the berth, but he's unable to go far from Longarm before the leash catches him.

"Don't growl at me. You'll be permitted to run, Blurr. Behave well and you'll be given targets to chase as well. You, at least, will be happy if you let yourself enjoy your new circumstances. Primus knows there's no risk of paperwork for you like this."

Easy teasing made bitter because of Shockwave's tone and the truth of the situation.

Blurr should be dead, Shockwave should be a captive, and instead they'll put on a farce of master and pet, happy tourists.

He has no doubt Shockwave will hamper any of his attempts to communicate with anyone else, or to escape. He has no doubt this will become comfortable for him in short order - but he makes a point of sitting as far from Shockwave as he can, digging his claws into the floor and growling.

"...As I expected," Shockwave says, and something in his tone makes Blurr look back at him.

It shouldn't be possible to feel pity for such a terrible Decepticon who betrayed him and used him and killed him only to turn him into a mechanimal and it's probably tweaked subroutines influencing his thoughts because he shouldn't feel this for Shockwave - but he can't help it.

When Shockwave stops looking directly at him he slinks back to sit by his pedes, unable to stop thinking about how lonely a Decepticon must be in order to make company out of his greatest enemy.

And eventually Shockwave lowers a hand to touch his helm, petting him again - and Blurr doesn't fight the purring. Not for this moment. Not when he thinks he can detect a hint of gratitude in Shockwave's field.


End file.
